Chamber of Secrets: The Lonely Boy
by Tobi.Panda
Summary: A lonely orphan, Riddle, stumbles upon a bizarre book that takes control of the boy. As Riddle shares all thoughts and memories into the book, the Chamber opens, unleashing a monster.


**A/N: This is my first story so it's probably crap but it seemed like a nice idea at the time. Let me know your opinion so I know if I should continue or not. I'm not too sure if I like this story so all feedback is appreciated unless it's mean.**

**Thanks.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**Tom Marvolo Riddle's POV **

Are you kidding me? It's only an apple. One tiny apple, covered in sweet, tasty caramel. It's not like I killed anyone to be chased like this.

Okay, fine. I stole an everlasting apple, but this is not the muggle side of London, it's not like I could steal a normal apple. I clutched the apple tightly as I fled, the pounding of the footsteps of the shopkeeper coming closer to me. But that only motivated me to keep fleeing through the narrow street, passing shocked children and their parents as they bought robes, books and cauldrons for the new, upcoming year.

"Come back, you thief," yelled the man chasing me.

Are you serious?

I let out a breathless chuckle, at the thought of this man chasing me, though the use of magic could stop me at an instance. Somebody's not thinking straight today, maybe he forgot he can use magic, I snorted.

No, nobody's that stupid; bet my apple that the man's a squib, but you never know he could be thick.

I never thought I'd be caught stealing, it always seemed simple before, it's not like this is my first time. But I carried on through the street, thanking my luck that the man hadn't used magic on me, yet.

I practically flew through the street, turning corners and dashing through narrow pathways to slow the shopkeeper, but nothing seemed to keep the man away.

I needed to stop the man quickly; it's only a matter of time before I become too tired to keep at this pace. There has to be something, anything to come out of this situation perfectly okay.

I could always fake it and act all innocent. But he saw me take it and nobody trusts a kid over an adult, and let's face it, I'm not the best actor. They'd probably see through my lies from miles away.

_Shit_, I cursed, as I took a left turn into Knockturn Alley by mistake from being too lost in my thoughts of trying to find a solution to solve this problem.

It's a bit late to turn back now, I thought. I kept the pace up as I tried to think of a plan; at all times making sure that the man was not too close to catch me.

Maybe I could use this to lose the man, I mean, I'm certain no sane person could still be bothered to chase a kid in Knockturn Alley over an apple. This could be my chance to lose him.

Shrunken skulls, leering masks, bones, poisonous candles and spiked instruments covered the inside of the surrounding shops. Yes, I'm sure the shopkeeper could never come into this place, less likely if he is a squib.

The sound of the man's footsteps faded until I couldn't make it out, I turned around and found the man out of my sight, yet my moment of bliss came to an abrupt stop as the man left but only to be replaced by creepy figures, the freaks that liked to linger in Knockturn, staring at me.

The panic set in and I could feel small sweat beads appearing on my temple, I knew children shouldn't be in a place like this and now, thanks to my luck, I was stuck in Knockturn.

I started at a fast pace towards another corner, the apple abandoned in a corner, I needed to focus on leaving this place, if those people killed me then I could at least try to fight back. If only I never came into Knockturn Alley by mistake, or if that damn shopkeeper never caught me. _Stupid squib. _

Couldn't I catch a break? I mean, the things I ate at that stupid, orphanage was crap, pure utter crap. And now my caramel-covered apple lay on the floor. _Focus Tom, focus._ The looks those people had, sent a chill throughout my body, as if I were a precious object to be added to their collection. Nothing pleasant could come of this. I was feeling completely and utterly terrified.

I turned the corner, trying to keep away from the creeps on the street of Knockturn, only to come up at a dead-end. A few shops surrounded me; so I slipped into the one that seemed to be the least scary. Though they all seemed as frightening as the other but anything is better than staying outside for those freaks to murder me and sell my bones in one of these shops, I thought.

The bell chimed, leading my presence to become known to the shopkeeper. An old man, in a long black cloak and robes came out from the back of the shop seeing my small frame at once, I must have looked quite out of place in Knockturn and in the shop.

But, if all those stories about being in Slytherin were true, maybe I could belong in this place, seeing as all Slytherins are creeps.

No, I can't think like that. I'm not like them and I can be better then all of them. _Yeah, right._

Though I was only in the second year of school, I had listened to my fare share of stories about Slytherin and I can tell you they're not pleasant at all. I knew this because of my "peers" personalities and the fact they treated me badly for being poor.

Thank fuck I'm a pure-blood. Imagine if they knew I lived in muggle orphanage, I shuddered at the thought.

"You're a tad bit young to be in Knockturn, aren't you kid? But I say the younger the better, the quicker you know your Arts in this side of London, the better," said the old man, breaking me from my thoughts.

Is their seriously is no sane person in Knockturn Alley? Their all crazy fucks, I thought to myself. Maybe, I was better of out there.

I tried to keep myself as far as possible in the shop from the strange man. The shop was cramped of bookcases carrying sinister books far more creepier then those in the school's forbidden section of the library and the space inside the shop was not aiding me in staying as far as possible from the crazy man.

"I could use a kid like you," he continued. "You'd make a nice little slave, might be able to sell you too."

"Uhm," I stammered. _Fuck no. _Of course I never said that out loud, I'm not that stupid.

Couldn't I keep out of situations like these? I kept finding myself in scenario's that seemed tricky to leave. This is the last time, I promised to myself. _Yeah, right. _I'm sure in a couple of year's time, I'd be locked up in Azkaban.

At that point, a young lady came inside, her long black cloak falling onto the floor as she untied it, leaving her standing in a vintage, silky and black attire. She looked at me then the shopkeeper. A small smirk lingered on her face for a moment before she took a small step closer to me. Keeping her sight on me, she strode past the many bookcases, her pale fingers caressing the books. It felt like eternity and yet mere seconds until she stood in front of me, her cold stare looking at me as if penetrating my soul.

"Bellatrix," mumbled the shopkeeper in fear, frozen on the spot.

"Quiet." She spoke softly, briefly looking at the shopkeeper, not fazed at all at the man's clumsiness as he stepped back, smacking into the counter and falling to the floor. "Are you okay, child? I know that the man's an imbecile but take no notice and he's pretty scary to look at too. But you shouldn't be afraid of that, beautiful child." She cooed, pointing at the man, before pinching my cheeks lightly.

She seems pretty nice, I thought, apart from being up in my personal space and let's not think about the "cheek pinching" thing, it's not like I'm four and young. I'm twelve, for crying out loud.

"Because," she continued, "It's not the man you should be afraid of; it's me kid, so leave."

Her face turned abruptly cold and sinister, her lips pressed into a thin line. Fear must have been obvious in me for she started smirking at me. She stepped aside letting me pass before cackling away. And I thought she seemed nice, obviously not.

I left abruptly after that, fleeing once again through the streets of London but this time the streets were void of any people, and eerily quiet. I bet that lady scared them all away, I'm not surprised.

* * *

><p>I sneaked into the orphanage as softly and quietly as I could, trying not to wake anyone up. The orphanage seemed so spooky in the night, not that it looked any better in the light though. The orphanage I lived in was becoming quite old; the stairs creaked, sickly green weeds creeped over the path, broken banisters and a small breezed made the shutters flap noisily. And then there were the abandoned and neglected children. I use to like the carers until I became aware of the fact that I was special and they were nasty muggles.<p>

I liked the night, as no one was awake to be a nuisance. I liked nobody in this place, mainly because they were all pathetic little muggles. They all left me alone and I did the same. Yet, at school, a place I should belong in for being a pure-blood, I couldn't seem to fit in. They teased me for being poor, and mocked me for this, but if they knew I lived in a muggle orphanage, I knew they'd be so much meaner. So, for now, I shouldn't complain.

I tried to make them like me by messing around and creating unique pranks, mostly at the half-or teachers but that never made them like me for being me. I kept saying to myself that I could be better than them and that they were creeps but I knew it was all lies. Maybe this year I can show them that I'm similar to them; that I belong.

I sat on the floor of my bedroom and let my thoughts continue to consume me. I thought about all the children looking forward starting a new year, and a chance to learn more about magic. I saw students accompanied by their parents and siblings today, as they bought nice, new things. And then there was me, alone in my tattered robes, nobody standing up for me or being by my side.

I couldn't let this affect me, so I stood up and lay on the bed, trying to fall asleep. But only to toss and turn all night, the same thoughts tormenting me, and the rain that began to pound continuously was not aiding me to sleep. Fed up of lying in my bed, starring at the ceiling, I left and began searching around for any items that I could steal, clearly not learning on from before that stealing could be troublesome.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what you think? Shall I continue or not? Let me know, thanks.**


End file.
